Okurimono
by Sailor Panda
Summary: Far away, in a distant galaxy, one Starlight muses on gifts given and gifts received...and a person she will never forget for restoring something thought lost forever.


Perceptions of the moon...  
  
They are as varied and many as the myriad numbers of stars that nest among the vastness of space. I have heard many versions from different cultures, different planets, and I have formed my own conclusion that there is no one view that is right, no one view that is wrong. All depends on the culture, the circumstances in which the pearly orb is set like a jewel...and upon the person who is doing the perceiving.  
  
Some call it a treasure, the priceless pearl of the night sky.  
  
Some call it power, controlling strong forces of nature such as the tides of the ocean.  
  
Some call it weak, its silvery light paling when compared to day's sun.  
  
Some call it heaven's eye, looking down upon the planet's and casting judgment.  
  
Some call it a warm light, guiding the way in darkness.  
  
Some call it cold, chasing away the warmth of the sun.  
  
Some call it a harbinger of evil, for it bodes the coming of night in which evil deeds are done.  
  
But I...  
  
I call it something different. I call it...  
  
A gift.  
  
I call it that, such a simple description...because that's what it is.  
  
That's my perception.  
  
A gift...just like she is, she who was given to this vast universe by that tiny precious moon. That moon so far away which gave birth to her, raised her, shaped her, and gave her life again on another star. That moon which continued to watch over with it's gentle light as she lived again and lent her the power to share her strength with others so that they may live again too.  
  
Like me.  
  
She gave me back my homeland...  
  
My people...  
  
My princess...  
  
But most important of all, she gave me back...  
  
Me.  
  
She rescued me. She lifted me up and saved me from being destroyed by Chaos, even when it had not touched me as it had consumed and decimated countless innumerable others. For being turned bitter and emotionless, slowly worn away by seemingly endless defeat and despair...  
  
That is just as destructive as being swallowed by Chaos itself.  
  
But just as she drove back the darkness that was tainting everything with its poison, so did she do the same with the darkness that was stealing my soul. She opened the door to my heart and released the emotions that were trapped within, giving me back the essence of life that made existence worth living. She gave me back...  
  
The gift of laughter.  
  
But not just any laughter. It was honest laughter that came from the purest part from deep within the heart, the soul. It was devoid of falsity and had nothing to do with being on stage or cameras or sets or pleasing anyone but myself.  
  
I hadn't realized how much I had missed it until I was given it again.  
  
A reason to smile...  
  
To rejoice...  
  
To laugh.  
  
There are perhaps more wondrous gifts that exist and can be given. But all people have different things upon which they place great value. And what I was given back, was returned, I found...  
  
Priceless.  
  
There was no gift greater to me, and now, to this day, I still give thanks that she had restored that which I had thought lost forever.  
  
Princess of the moon...  
  
Soldier of the moon...  
  
Rabbit of the moon...  
  
No matter what she is named or what title is given to her, it doesn't change what she is or what she will become. And that is...  
  
Greatness.  
  
From royalty was she originally born, and from other stories told it is apparently what she will be once more in another time that some call the future. She is one who inspires hope and carries the dreams of others. And persons such as she are meant to accomplish much, as she has already done.  
  
She saved our universe from being consumed by Chaos.  
  
And she did it with the simple warm light of her love.  
  
I know of no one who could succeed against such insurmountable odds with so little...or so much. I know this for the truth, for I was there to witness it all.  
  
And I will never forget it.  
  
My one regret is only that I had not told her, had not properly expressed my thanks for all she'd done, whether she was aware of what she accomplished or not. But it was in hindsight that the regret came to me, for I had not thought much of it at the time, perhaps even pushed it to the back of my mind for at that moment there had been other worries which had taken precedence.  
  
Then the time was past and we were gone. I had missed my chance when last we had parted from her and the planet she'd made her home as I and my fellow soldiers and princess had taken the journey back to our own, beginning the lengthy process of restoration and renewing what had been destroyed.  
  
But now, restoration was finished and I had too much time on my hands to think. It's something I normally wouldn't mind overly much, except that my mind turns too often towards the subject of –  
  
...missed chances...  
  
"Maker?"  
  
A flash of white and black accompanies the voice and I turn to regard the figure in surprise. I watch as my newest companion looks from me to the twin moons, glowing yellow instead of white, that are visible from my balcony. And then she looks at me again with an expression I can't read in those emerald green cat-like eyes.  
  
"What is it, Healer?" I ask, if only to break the fallen silence.  
  
She continues to stare silently then finally says, "The princess wants to speak to you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About a mission."  
  
The new voice startles us and we both whirl towards the sound to find our princess smiling with that gentle kindness of hers, one hand tenderly grasped in that of our third comrade, who also holds the position of leader.  
  
"I apologize for the intrusion," the princess continues with a small laugh. "I merely thought to save you the trouble of visiting the audience hall simply for this conversation."  
  
My curiosity grows, especially as the expectant expressions that my comrades bore told me that they already knew what I did not.  
  
It was an unusual feeling.  
  
And one I was not comfortable with.  
  
"What's this mission you speak of, Princess?" I ask her.  
  
"To act as an emissary for Kinmoku. And to deliver this." She turns. "Fighter?"  
  
It's then that I notice the heavy oblong box elaborately decorated in the royal Kinmoku colors of red, yellow, and blue being carried by our leader. At our princess's command, the taller figure releases her hand and moves towards me with box in hand. She holds it out to me, and I accept.  
  
"What is this?" I inquire.  
  
"It's a gift," the princess answers. "A gesture of gratitude, as well as an emblem of goodwill and peace. And I hope that you will accept the role of Kinmoku emissary."  
  
"Why me? This sounds more like a royal function and Healer has always been more of the one to enjoy such events."  
  
"I'll pass on this one," the person in question responds easily. "It's such a bother going all that distance for something like this."  
  
"And I prefer sticking closer to home," adds our leader before I can ask why she isn't going either. "Even though things are finally settled after the restoration, I still feel uneasy about going so far away and leaving my post as guardian of Kinmoku." She smiles. "And the princess."  
  
"There is another reason as well," the princess says with a smile of her own. "There is something I wish you to do and that I feel you would be the best at for this mission."  
  
"And what may that be?"  
  
"To teach. There is no one among us who has such knowledge about Kinmoku or the surrounding galaxies. Well, at least not without going through a refresher study," she laughs. "And it's this knowledge that I think would be useful for them to have. They will appreciate it, I know. And I can think of no one better for this task."  
  
"And it'll be fun!" comments our leader. "I wish I could go too. But at least you can go and tell them 'hello' from all of us."  
  
"Them?"  
  
Three smiling faces meet my curious question. And as I gaze at them, something seems to crackle in the air as I feel a sense of almost tingling anticipation that only heightens at our princess's words.  
  
"Our friends from Earth. As emissary of Kinmoku, there is where you shall go." A brief pause. "Will you accept, Sailor Star Maker, and take up the duties of the role?"  
  
This is it.  
  
This is my chance, one that I'd hardly believe would come again but now lay nearly within reach.  
  
And it would be mine if only –  
  
"I'll take it."  
  
It's done.  
  
And it feels right.  
  
I have my chance and a sense of excitement at the thought of a new journey fills me. And, also, there is a sense of anticipation at seeing once more what had been left behind, heightened by a vision that flashes across my mind.  
  
Of purity...  
  
Of hope...  
  
Of an angel with snow white wings...  
  
Of the one they call –  
  
Tsukino Usagi.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: 'Okurimono' is the Japanese word for 'gift.' 


End file.
